1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a panel and drive control method, and more particularly to a panel and drive control method for providing reduced cost.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent years have seen the brisk development of self-luminous panels (EL panels) using organic EL (Electro Luminescent) devices as their light-emitting elements. Organic EL devices rely on light emission from an organic thin film when the film is applied with an electric field. These devices operate on a small applied voltage of 10V or less, making these devices low in power consumption. Further, these devices are self-luminous and emit light by themselves, eliminating the need for illuminating members in the panel and permitting easy reduction of weight and thickness of the panel. Further, these devices offer extremely high response speed or approximately several μseconds, thus producing no afterimage during display of a moving image.
Among other flat self-luminous panels using organic EL devices, the development of active matrix panels having a thin film transistor integrated in each pixel as a driving element is going on at a brisk pace. Active matrix flat self-luminous panels are disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2003-255856, 2003-271095, 2004-133240, 2004-029791 and 2004-093682.